1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflection yoke, which is constituted to fix vertical float and horizontal float between a coil separator and a front cover which are assembled together in the deflection yoke, to improve the structure of the connection between the coil separator and the front cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the deflection yoke used for a television receiver or a cathode ray tube of a monitor is formed in various types such as a Saddle-Troidal Type, a Saddle-Saddle Type, and has a part to accurately deflect an electron beam scanned from an electron gun to a fluorescent film applied on the screen of the cathode ray tube.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a general deflection yoke 101 is positioned in a neck portion of a cathode ray tube 102 and is divided into two main types, the Saddle-Saddle Type and the Saddle-Troidal Type according to the winding structure of coils.
The deflection yoke deflects an electron beam launched from a RGB electron gun 103 positioned in the neck portion of the cathode ray tube 102 to the left/right and upper/lower directions and thus has the part to impact to the accurate position on the fluorescent surface of the cathode ray tube.
The structure of connecting a coil separator and a front cover according to the present invention is applicable to any one of the Saddle-Saddle Type deflection yoke and the Saddle-Troidal Type deflection yoke, and the Saddle-Saddle Type is described below.
However, a person having an ordinary knowledge in this art can know that the structure of an inner arm in the present invention and the related arts can be also applicable to the aforementioned Saddle-Troidal Type deflection yoke.
The general deflection yoke 101 is constituted as follows. An approximately conical coil separator 113 has a front cover 111 to be connected toward the cathode ray tube and a rear cover 112 being formed at the opposite side, and a horizontal deflection coil 113a is formed in the upper/lower sides inside of the peripheral surface of the screen portion of the coil separator 113 and a vertical deflection coil 113b is formed in the left/right sides of the peripheral surface.
An approximately cylinder-shaped ferrite core 114 is provided on the peripheral surface of the screen portion of the coil separator 113 to strengthen a magnetic field of the vertical deflection coil 113b. 
Further, coma free coils 115 to correct a coma occurred by the vertical deflection coil 113b are additionally formed at about the peripheral surface of a neck portion of the coil separator 113.
The deflection yoke as constituted above is mounted to the neck portion of the cathode ray tube. If an electric current is applied to the horizontal and vertical deflection coils, the magnetic field is generated and the electron beam in red (R), green (G) and blue (B) radiated from an electron gun of the cathode ray tube is deflected, thereby determining a scanning position on the screen.
In the general deflection yoke, the coil separate 113 and the front cover 111 are integrated in a solid body, however, these are manufactured in the separate forms and used in the state of connecting two if necessary. In connecting a coil separator with a front cover manufactured in the separate forms and using the connected ones, for said connection, the present invention is to improve the structure of a connection projection of the coil separator and a connection hook of the front cover. Below, the structure of connecting the connection projection of the general coil separator and the connection hook of the front cover.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of a coil separator and a front cover of a deflection yoke according to the related arts. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the outside surface of the coil separator 113 is connected with each of plural connection hooks 111c, 111d formed on the front/rear and left/right sides of the front cover 111. FIG. 3 is a plan view illustrating such a connection state and FIG. 4 is an exploded perspective view to illustrate the connection by the connection hook.
The coil separator and front cover connected by the connection structure can prevent only the vertical float, that is, the upper and lower direction (z direction) float of the coil separator but cannot prevent the horizontal float, that is, the left and right directions (x,y directions) float and thus have the problem of causing a quality degradation.
To solve the above-indicated problem, although there has been a study of the method of adding an additional assembly structure for the left and right direction constraint, there are the problems that the structure is complicate and the assembling productivity is degraded.
Therefore, it is keenly required to provide the structure of the coil separator and the front cover which have an excellent assembling productivity and offer the positive structure to prevent the float in the three dimensional space.
To solve the above-indicated problems, it is, therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a deflection yoke to improve the connection structure of a coil separator and a front cover in a deflection yoke.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a deflection yoke comprising a coil separator having a flange surface being provided means for preventing a float; a ferrite core being installed to form a magnetic field on the peripheral surface of the coil separator; a vertical deflection coil being positioned with the ferrite core on the peripheral surface of the coil separator; a horizontal deflection coil being provided inside the peripheral of the coil separator; a front cover to be connected with the means for preventing the float of the flange surface of the coil separator being provided means for preventing the float formed on the front/rear and left/right sides so that the float on the connection surface can be prevented; and a rear cover being positioned on the upper portion of the coil separator.
Specifically, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the means for preventing the float on the flange surface of the coil separator has eight connection projections.
In addition, the means for preventing the float of the front cover has eight connection hooks.